Mahora Martial Arts Tournament Arc
The Mahora Martial Arts Tournament Arc is the sixth story arc of the UQ Holder! series. Introduction Following the investigation and recruiting Santa into UQ Holder Touta comes across Mana Tatsumiya who invites him to enter the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament, however Evangeline prohibits him from participating because of a dark force at work. To no avail Touta still heads out to the tournament. Summary After defeating Sayoko Minase and bringing an end to the Investigation Arc, Touta come across a strange lady who goes by the name Mana Tatsumiya. She introduce herself as an old friend of Touta's grandfather, Negi Springfield, and propose a sparring battle to help Touta train. After defeating Touta with ease, she invited Touta and his party to the headmaster's office of Amano-Mihashira Academy City for which she sits as acting headmaster. She quickly purpose that Touta and his crew join in the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament as a means to climb the tower and fight at the Neo Olympics Tournament that would be held at the top of the tower the following year. It will not only help train Touta but also help Touta to realize his dream of going to the top of the tower. But after some suspicion from Kuromaru, Mana revealed that the reason she is intent on asking Touta to join is because she received an entry application of a mysterious source, claiming that Negi Springfield will be joining the tournament as well. Upon receiving the authentic application of Negi Springfield enlistment in the tournament from Mana, Touta and his crew went out on their own to decide whether it would be wise for Touta to join the tournament. During their deliberation, they were visit by Evangeline who was interested in Negi's application. Fate later aggressively joined their party as he too is curious about the authenticity of the application. At first, Yukihime was supportive of Touta joining the tournament. But after reading the application, Yukehime decided that Touta should be forbidden from entering the tournament. Upon touching Negi's name on the application, a magical illusion was manifested which engulf Touta and everyone into its plane. There, everyone was present with the presence of the Magister Magi Negi Springfield himself along side his father Nagi Springfield. There Touta witness, for the first time in his life, the appearance of his grandfather and the worried expression of Yukihime. But before they can exchange any meaningful words with Negi, a dark shadow appear within the field, engulfing Negi and Nagi within its grasp. Within the shadow came out none other than the Mage of the Beginning, speaking gospels of darkness towards Touta. After their short encounter with Negi and the Mage of the Beginning, Yukihime left with Fate, leaving Touta and the others behind. But before she left, she grounded Touta to the UQ Headquarters, forbidding him from entering the tournament and leaving the resident and forbid anyone from helping him. Angered that Yukihime left without telling him anything, Touta decided to run away and join the tournament even if it meant disobeying Yukihime. That is when he discover that his Gravity Blade can talk and communicate with him. Upon entering the area of the tournament, Touta come across Laszlo, who was getting beat up. After saving Laszlo, Touta learned that Laszlo was a participant of the tournament. He also learn the point system of the tournament and the points he needs to gain access to the Neo Olympics Tournament from Laszlo. But most of all, he was introduce to the magic of apps and how it works shown by Lazslo and Ray Chikage. But as Touta attempt to use a magical app, he quickly discover that apps are ineffective for he keeps canceling out the magical power of the apps. While strolling around talking with his Gravity Blade and moping over his inability to use apps, Touta was interrupted by Cutlass. She proclaim Touta to be her "Nii-san" (Older Brother) and mock Touta of being a "defective copy." As she quickly engage in battle with Touta and overpower him with ease, Cutlass slowly reveal to Touta that he is nothing but a genetically engineered copy of Negi Springfield; a doll and a fake created not by natural birth but by cloning science to preserve Negi's gene. Just when Cutlass was about to incinerate Touta, Santa steps in to save him along with Kuromaru and Kirie. They were able to hold Cultass back and force her to retreat thus saving Touta. Upon being saved, Touta begin to contemplate on his existence and on his feelings for Yukihime. After much contemplation, he finally admit to himself that he is, in fact, in love with Yukihime and want to help her in anyway he can. But after telling Kuromaru his feelings, a hologram of Cutless appear before them, challenging Touta to a rematch at the Neo Olympic Tournament and threaten to kill innocent lives if Touta backs out. And thus giving another reason why Touta should participate and win the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament. With nothing to lose, Touta and the crew join in on the tournament with Laszlo to earn enough points so they can enter the Neo Olympics Tournament. They won many battles and earn a name for themselves but meet a brick wall when facing Class A opponents like Karen Da, Morborgran, and Gloria Chief. While contemplating on how to overcome them, Touta came upon Yukihime who was with Fate. After a rough encounter with Yukihime, a Nobles of the pure vampire race called Dana Ananga Jagannatha appear before them and took Touta with her to her castle for further training. Story Impact Characters Introduced *Mana Tatsumiya *Laszlo *Gloria Chief *Macbe Sustain *Karen Da *Sacre To *Morborgran *Ogre *Meredith *[[Tena Vita *Ray Chikage *Fudoson Takahata *Dana Ananga Jagannatha Battles & Events References Site Navigation Category:Story Arcs